Lonely but not for long
by megshere
Summary: Willow and Draco are the best of friends, turned lovers. Willow refuses to become a deatheater and is forced to hide. She joins the Harry potter gang at Sirius' old house.(Droc)6th year.


Lonely but not for long.

Rating: R… not near the beginning but later on, oh and there is a suggest sex scene so… yeah .

Disclaimer: do you think that I'd be writing this if I owned Harry potter?… Yeah that's was I thought…. Willow's my own creation group of people cheering bows Thank you, thank you! Oh and also anything or people you don't recognize. "more cheering

Authors notes: don't have any…. Oh this is my second fan fic yeah… not that you cared but… meh… Congrats goes out to J.K. On her new baby!

* * *

Willow sat alone on the edge of the pier. Her toes skimming the cool surface of the clear water. Crystal like tears falling from her chocolate brown eyes. Her long blonde strands whipping in the wind. The glow of morning lighting the lake. Draco limped down the dock, pain coursed through his body. He sat beside her in silence. Willow got up and ran away.

"I'm sorry, willow," he whispered to no one. His eyes clouded with tears as the memory of yesterday came back to him.

FLASHBACK

The blonde hair, brilliant blue eyed 17 year old boy crepped down the darken hallway. He slowly opened the large brown door. A blue sign stating that it was 'willow's room". He entered the room and slowly closed the door, not making a sound. He heard a snort from the bed. The boy suppressed a laugh. He walked up to the bed, his footsteps silent. He reached the edge of the bed. The boy studied the angelic like features of the girl laying on it. Her long locks spread across the many pillows. "Mmmmmm" came from her lips. Yet again the boy

stopped him self from laughing, He bent down and pounced on the unsuspecting girl. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH" She yelled. "Draco" the boy laughed. "It's not funny" Draco continued laughing. Willow grabbed the closest object, which happened to also be the softest, and chucked it at him. Draco expertly caught it. "Damn Quidditch" Willow mumbled under her

breath.

"What was that Willow dearest" He said with a fake sugary voice. She smiled at him.

"Nothing love" Draco lent over and kissed her forehead.

"Happy 16th birthday" He said, seriousness in his voice. "Now get out of bed, get dressed and come down for breakfast," He told her in a mock boss tone. She smiled at him again.

"Then get out" She commanded him. Draco got up from the bed and headed towards the door. At the door he turned around and looked at her. Willows hair was messy and stood up at places. Her brown eyes shinning. A wide grin across her face. "GET" She said her pointer finger pointing in the direction of the door. He stuck his tongue out then closed the door, just as a book was sent in his direction. Willow jumped off her bed and walked to the huge walk in closest. She opened the door. Her small collection of clothes not even taking up a quarter of one wall. She smirked to herself, a bad habit she learnt from Draco. She walked

over and picked out her favorite shirt and pants. The shirt was light green that had pink lettering that read "Sugarcane records" with a bunny head cartoon and the pants were baggy and black, which cut off at mid calf. Willow pulled on a pair of normal white socks and red shoes that went to the ankle. Even though Willow is a pureblood witch she preferred muggle clothes. After putting on her chain necklace, a black spiked bracelet and black leather belt. She grabbed a Hoodie, tied it around her waste then left the room, putting her hair into a ponytail as she went. She walked along the many hallways and down several sets of stairs. She turned the corner to enter the main hall and came face to face with Draco.

"Could you take any longer," He said in a bored tone.

"Yeah" She told him the answer. He rolled his eyes.

"It was a rhetorical question." He told her. She smiled.

"I know" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Let's go." Draco grabbed Willow's hand with his own and led her into the dining room. His face fell. Sitting at the table was not only Willow's parents but also Draco's. He immediately dropped her hand. "Mother, Father" His tone grew serous.

"Draco" Mr. Malfoy drawled out. Draco and Willlow took a seat.

"Morning Mom, Dad, Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy" Willow greeted them.

"Good Morning Honey"

"Good Morning, Willow" They continue on eating. She put pancakes on her plate and started eating them. She smirked.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY WILLOW" Her family wished her.

"After breakfast, why don't you go check what's outside" her dad told her. Her face lit up.

"Yes dear, there might be something of interest," Her mother agreed with her father. Willow quickly ate the rest of her food.

"Come on Draco, lets go see," She said pulling him up from his seat.

"Go ahead, His mother and I need to have a little chat with him first" Mr. Malfoy said. Willow gave Draco a sad look.

"Oh… Okay then" she whispered, a little disappointed, and then left the room her parents following her. She opened the door, bright rays of sunlight blinding her. Her eyes adjusted to the light and fell on The new Nimbus 2005. "THANK YOU." She ran over to her parents both giving them a tight hug. "Thank you" she whispered over and over

again. The back door opened and Draco and his parents emerged from the doorway. Draco looking upset. "DRACO! LOOK WHAT I GOT" She yelled, his face lit into a smile. Willow pulled him over to see the new broom. "LOOK" They stood beside it. "Isn't it wonderful."

"Come on, we got to get going" She looked disappointed.

"But-"

"You can ride it later" He pulled her away from the broom.

"Yes, well we have to get some last minute planning down for tonight." He dad told her. They left the manor, and got into the car that was waiting.

"So…"she began in an innocent voice. "Where are we going" he smirked.

"I'm not telling you."

"Fine" she said, crossing her arms, pretending to be mad. They drove for what seem like hours. The car finally came to a stop. The door opened and Willow stepped out of the car, Draco right behind her. Willow started at what Muggles call an amusement park. She turned to face Draco.

"Thank you" She said then hugged him. Willow always dreamed of going to one of these. Willow and Draco went on every ride imaginable. But soon the skies darkened and it was time to go home and get ready for Willow's party. The ride home was a long and boring one. They were both really sleepy. Willow ended up falling asleep on Draco's shoulder. He looked over to her. And smiled to himself. Draco kissed her hair then rested his head on hers. Soon they were both sleep soundly. They arrived at Parker manor still asleep. The car slowed down and came to a complete stop, waking up Draco. He yawned. Then noticed that Willow was asleep on his shoulder. He stared at her a smile on his face. The back door opened light spilling in. "Mr. Malfoy, Miss parker. We have arrived" Draco gently woke up Willow. She Stretched. A yawn escaping her mouth. She

smiled. They slide out of the car. Waiting at the door was the house elf, holding a dark scarf.

"Bibi is to blindfold Miss Willow and bring her to her room." The little house elf squeaked. Willow smiled. Her parents have been planning her 16th birthday party for ages. Draco smirked. He to had helped he wanted this to be perfect. He remembered his 16th birthday party. Him walking into the party room. Willow and all his friends there. A huge smile on her face. How beautiful she looked.

"Draco" Willow was standing in front of him waving her arms. She smirked.

"I am a bad influence aren't I?" Draco said referring to her smirking.

"Yes you are" She paused. "What were you thinking about?"

"My 16th birthday party"

"Oh" Willow said.

"Bibi not wanting to interrupt but Bibi must get misses to her room so she can get ready." The house elf said

"Oh yes I'm sorry Bibi" Willow apologized.

"I'll bring her up to her room" He grabbed the dark cloth from the house elf'shands and proceeded to tie it around her face.

"But Mr. Malfoy, Bibi was told-"

"It's okay Bibi" willow told her. The elf was unsure but disappeared with a pop. Draco took her arm and led the way to her room. He opened the door and untied the cloth. She immediately pushed him out and closed the door.

"HEY!" Draco yelled. He heard a giggle.

"Sorry Draco" she explained through the door. "I don't want you to see my dress. You have to wait." Draco sighed then walked away from the door. Willow could hear him sigh through the door. No one, besides the house elves has seen the dress she wanted it to be a complete secret. She looked around the room. In the corner, was her new broom, she really wanted to talk it out but she would have to wait for tomorrow. "Bibi, Missy" she called the house elves. They appeared. "I need your help to get ready" They immediately set out to help her. She put on her dress. Missy zipped it up in the back.

"Misses Looks beautiful" She commented.

Knock

"Honey, the hair stylist is here," her mother told her.

"Okay leave her at the door" Willow instructed

"Cough him cough" she heard a muffled cough from behind the door. It took a minute to realize…

"I mean him… Er… Sorry… just leave him at the door" she fixed her mistake.

"Mrs. Parker already left." a calm voice filled the air. Willow walked over to the door and slowly opened it. The Hair stylist was a man in his mid- twenties. He had shaggy brown hair with blonde highlights, green eyes with specks of grey and yellow. He smiled at her. Willow felt her knees go weak. She smiled back.

"Come in" Willow said. He entered the room, a black bag following behind him (a/n: magic). She closed the door. Willow went and sat on the chair in front of the mirror. The hair stylist walked around her.

"You know you could go in rags and still be beautiful." He said causing her to blush. He stood behind her facing the mirror.

"Thank you Mr.-" She paused.

"Brown… but you can call me Dave" Dave spun the chair around top face him. He set out his supplies and begun to work.

"Misses Willow, is there anything else you need from Bibi and Missy." Bibi said, in a scarred voice.

"Oh I'm sorry… no you are dismissed." Willow said and the elves left with a pop. Finally a half an hour later Dave finished with Willow. Slowly she got up from her chair and looked at the mirror. For a minute she though that this was fake, it all seemed magical. (A/n; hehehe bad

pun) Her long blonde hair was curled, strands were pulled back with bobby pins and hair clips, and two curled strands fell into her face. Her eyes were surrounded with a light, silvery blue, that matched the dress and her lips were glossed. The dress was made of blue and silver material. It fell off her shoulders. The dress had long sleeves that widen at the end. It hugged her curves perfectly. It was tight across the tummy then went out near the waste flowing to the floor. A silver necklace hung from her neck and settled between her breasts. She smiled into the mirror.

"You look, if possible, more beautiful." Dave told her, he then packed up his stuff and left the door closing with a click. Willow didn't even noticed. She was amazed by her reflection. But soon a knock pulled her out of her trance.

"Bibi is here to tell Misses Willow that everyone is arriving and shortly Misses is to come down." The house elf told her.

"Thank you Bibi" Willow went to her window; from there she could see the front gate, cars driving up to the front door. Willow saw various people… A lot she didn't even know. Soon the cars cleared away and there was another knock on the door.

"Willow, time to come down to the party" It was Draco's voice. "You parents said I am to walk you down." Willow went over to the door and slowly opened it. Draco stood before her in a dark green robe. His hair was gelled back. (A/n: for the sake of the story I decided (and the fact that I'm the author) that Draco only slicks back his hair at formal events now) His eyes widen.

"What?" Willow asked. It took a couple seconds for the response.

"You look…." he trailed off. Draco just starred at her.

"You don't like it…." She said, disappointment in her voice. Willow looked away.

"No… you just look so beautiful." This caused Willow to blush. Draco did a mock bow. And stuck out his arm. She curtseyed then put her arm in his. "My lady" he said. They left the room and made there way towards the ballroom. Draco kept sneaking glances at her, hoping she wouldn't notice… She did.

"What!" Willow said, being to get frustrated. "Why do you keep looking at me like that?" she said, unsure if she wanted an answer. He looked away, took in a deep breath then said…

"It's just you look so beautiful and… and.." He trailed off.

"And…" She said her lower lip quivering. He took her hands in his.

"Willow, I … uh… " he stopped again. Draco took another deep breath. "I loveyou" He blurted out. "I mean to say… that um.. Well.. I care for you a lot and …." He stared at her face taking in her reaction, to his relief her face broke out in a huge smile. She threw herself into his arms.

"Oh God, Draco, I love you to, I have forever… oh Draco" She hugged him tighter.

"Willow will you go out with me?" he asked her.

* * *

Please read and review.


End file.
